James and LilyA happy End?
by Janne89
Summary: This is a OneShot FF about Lily and James Potter at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily goes to the Yule Ball with Severus Snape?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter-Books. All rights belong to Joanne K. Rowling. But I own the character which doesn't belong to Harry Potter.**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first English OneShot about James/Lily. I'm German but I hope my English is okay. Please review!**_

_**Lily and James-A Happy End?**_

"Does he think he can do everything with me?" Lily Evans asked her best friend Alice Hudson. "He called me a hysterical goat a moment ago!" "Lily," said Alice who tried to keep pace with Lily. "Isn't it obvious that he likes you?" "He? Likes me? Are you crazy? He hates me and he always let me feel it!" "Are you sure he hates you? I mean boys in this age are very mean to a girl when they love her. They won't just let her know and so they are even more mean every day." "You honestly think that James Potter loves me, Alice?" "Yeah, I do. Oh, there he is!"

Lily Evans is a Muggle-born witch at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her best friend Alice Hudson is a Muggle-born, too. She and Lily were on their way to Herbology on a friday morning when Lily told Alice about James Potter. James Potter, a black-haired boy from Gryffindor. He was everything elses than friendly and nice and however so many girls were in love with him. He was an arrogant and impudent boy at the age of 16. Everything he did the whole day was to annoy Severus Snape, a boy from Slytherin.

"Hey, Lily!" James called when he saw her. "Will you ever go out with me?" "I would rather go out with Severus than with you!" Lily called back. "Oh, Lily", she heard a voice behind her. "This is great! When do you want to go out with me? Next Hogsmead-Weekend?" Lily turned around. Severus Snape was standing right behind her. "I said I'd rather go out with you than with Potter. But I didn't say that I'd ever do, okay? Because I will never go out with either of you!" Lily took her friend's arm and went on to the Greenhouse.

After a boring Herbology lesson, Lily and Alice went to the Great Hall to have Lunch.

"Er...Lily," someone said. Lily looked up, it was Severus. "I just wondered if you would go to the Yule Ball with me." "Severus, I...I would like to..but..." "Great! See you on Sunday then, 8 o'clock?" "Well, yes, okay." "Thanks, Lily." "Bye, Severus." When Severus was at the Slytherin table, Alice asked, "Lily, why did you say "Yes"?" "I didn't," her friend replied. "I tried to tell him that I already go with someone but he just wouldn't listen." "You wanted to go to the Ball with someone else?" Alice asked sounding perplexed. "Yes, I did. Well the person hadn't asked me yet, but I'm sure he would have if Severus hadn't asked me." "Who did you want to go out with?" "I can't tell you, Alice, sorry." "But, I thought I were your best friend." "Of course, you are. I just can't tell you, okay? Don't be angry with me, please. In 20 years we will look back and laugh at it." "If you think so."

Until Sunday, Lily thought about why she had said "Yes" to Severus. Lily got up early on Sunday morning.

"Hey, Alice, wake up." Alice opened her eyes and looked straight into Lily's face. "Lily, what's up?" "I can't sleep anymore." "But it's 6 o'clock. Please, try to sleep, Lily." "I can't. I'm always thinking about my 'date' with Severus tonight." "Okay, I'll get up." Alice got up. Lily told her everything. "So you did really want to go with Potter? Snape is a lot better." "Well, when you said you thought James was in love with me I just noticed that I kind of find him attractive. I like him although he is a 'bad' boy, you know." "I think you love him BECAUSE he is a 'bad' boy. There is a song in the muggle-world, maybe you know it, it's called 'If you want it to be good Girl, get yourself a bad boy'." "Of course I know it. Maybe it's right."

Later that day, Lily changed her clothes and got ready for the Yule Ball.

She wore a long green dress, green shoes, green earrings and a necklace with a green stone as pendant. Her hair was open.

"You look beautiful, Lily!" "Thanks, Alice. Do I look too beautiful for Severus?" "Actually, you do. Sorry." "I have to go through it now, haven't I? There's no other chance, is there?" "No, I don't think so, Lily. You have to go through it, now."

One hour later, Lily met Severus at the Entrance Hall.

"You look beautiful, Lily," he said. "Well, you always do." "Thanks, Severus. Should we go into the Hall then?" Lily wanted it to be done as quick as possible. But she had to dance with Severus 3 very long hours. After these 3 hours, Lily said, "Severus, I am tired, I want to go to bed, now." "I'll bring you to the tower," Severus replied.

On the way to the Gryffindor Commonroom they didn't talk. Lily knew that Alice was still at the feast, she was there with Sirius Black, one of James Potter's best friends.

"This is it. Here we are now. Thank you, Severus." "I have to thank you, Lily. This was the best day of my life. I really enjoyed the evening with you, but it could get even better." Severus pushed Lily to the wall and kissed her. Lily couldn't scream. When Severus was trying to take her clothes off, Lily saw James comming upstairs. She began to gesticulate violently with her arms to get James' attention. "Snape! What are you doing there? Leave Lily alone!" James pulled Severus away from Lily. "Go away or I'll hex you and call Professor Dumbledore!" Severus looked at James for a moment and then ran down the stairs. "Thanks, James, you kind of saved me." "Well, I thought you needed help. Actually I went after you when you left the Great Hall with Snape. I hoped I could talk to you." "Why didn't you ask me to go to the ball with you, Potter?" "Why? You always said you'd never go out with me. And I didn't want to be hurt once more." "I hurt you?" "Sure, you did. All these times you sent me away from you when I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't have stand it once more." "Oh, James, I am so sorry. But you saved me, you deserve to get a reward. What do you want?" "Oh, don't ask. You know what I want. A kiss and if not then I want just one date with you. ONE!" Lily looked James in the eyes and... kissed him.


End file.
